Sentencia de muerte ¡Touché!
by Mikemasters Z KAI
Summary: ¿Quien no le ha pasado alguna vez el encontrarse con un ser muy molesto en el cine? ¿A cuantos de ustedes han tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse con alguien demasiado quejumbroso? Supongo que a muchos, pero de seguro la mayoría actuamos bien ante ese ser ¿verdad?... Bueno, no todos tenemos esa virtud de paciencia, Rafael menos... ¡Pasen y lean!


"Sentencia de muerte... ¡Touché!"

En una hermosa tarde de primavera nuestros cuatro héroes salían de su confortable guarida para dirigirse al cine de la hermosa ciudad de New York. Los quelonios se dirigían al lugar, con la intención de ver el estreno de la nueva película de Michael Bay: "Transformers"

Está por demás decir que nuestros amigos mutantes estaban más que emocionados con el apasionante estreno; y sobre todo Rafael, que era un gran fan de la serie de los 80's. El quelonio de rojo, había juntado con mucha paciencia (raro en él) el dinero para poder asistir al estreno y poder digerir a gusto: palomitas, nachos con queso y mucha pero mucha cerveza, mientras veía el largometraje

Rafael no era muy amante del cine pero al ver a los héroes de su infancia en la pantalla grande, era un espectáculo que no quería perderse por nada en el mundo...

Mientras que Rafael y Leonardo hacían la fila para comprar los boletos para el cine, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel se encargaban de comprar los dulces y las bebidas.

- ¡Vaya! - Rafael mira hacia adelante, tenía como a más de 20 personas delante suyo - Hoy sí que hay mucha gente... ¡Esta fila va muy lenta! - Se cruzaba de brazos por la impaciencia. - ¡Y los bobos de los cajeros son demasiado lentos para atender! - se quejaba.

- ¿Y qué esperabas, Rafa? - Enarcaba las cejas el mayor. - Hoy es sábado, en el fin de semana es lógico que mucha gente venga al cine... - Decía mientras se acomodaba las gafas de sol.

- ¡Ya lo sé! - seguía murmurando - ¿Pero los empleados no podrían apurarse más? - Mira su reloj. - ¡Si seguimos así, no llegaremos a la función de las 18 horas!

- Pues si quieres, Rafa... - Leo se acomoda su gorra, - podemos irnos a casa y volver mañana... - sugería el líder. Rafael lo miraba como queriendo comérselo con la mirada. - Digo, para que no sigas quejándote...

- ¡Pues fíjate que no! - mira hacia adelante. - Ya que estamos aquí, pues prefiero esperar... No tendré más paciencia para mañana, la veremos ahora... - replicaba.

- Como gustes... - Leo sonreía levemente.

- ¡Aquí volvimos chicos! - Donnie y Mikey cargaban toda la comida y Leo observaba toda la montaña de porquerías que cargaban sus hermanitos. - ¡Hemos traído lo que nos pediste Rafa! - exclamaba Mikey mientras le entregaba a Rafael lo suyo.

- ¡Gracias cabeza hueca! - Tomaba sus refrigerios.

- ¡Pero, chicos! - Leo observaba muy asombrado lo traído por sus hermanos. - ¿Por qué compraron tantas cosas? - enarcaba las cejas, - ya habíamos almorzado antes de venir aquí... ¡Y miren esas cervezas y esas golosinas! - Mira fijamente a Rafael y a Miguel Ángel - ¡Chicos, yo les dije!

- ¡Oh, vamos Leo, no compramos tanto! - Decía Mikey interrumpiendo a su hermano y muy alegre por sus golosinas. - Sólo son unas pequeñas botanitas... - Sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Si claro, "pequeñas botanitas"! - elevaba los ojos, - me supongo que eso no es mucho para tu estómago, ¿no, Mikey? - Le señalaba los confites, los chocolates, las palomitas, los nachos, las gaseosas y la cerveza, pero su hermanito parecía no captar su sarcasmo; es más, seguía sonriéndose. Esto solo lo hacía enojarse más. - ¡Donnie! - Se cruzaba de brazos, mientras el susodicho miraba para otro lado. - ¿No me prometiste que ibas a controlarlo? - le reclamaba.

- ¡Es que se lo advertí, pero no me escuchó, Leo! - Se defendía levantando los hombros.

- ¡Y yo quería mis cervezas, Leo! - el de rojo observaba muy feliz su amarillo y brillante elixir. - Sin ellas no hay película.

- ¡Pero…!

- ¡Ya no molestes intrépido! - cortaba a su hermano. - Hoy es fin de semana y día de película. - Se frotaba las manos con alegría. - ¡Y esta película, ya siento que se convertirá en mi favorita! ¡Muero por ver a Megatrón en acción en la pantalla grande, jeje! - Leo al verlo tan entusiasmado y contento, deja de lado sus sermones y sonríe también. - ¡Hoy siento que nada ni nadie me quitara mi buen humor! - Sonreía más que nunca. Sus hermanos también se contagiaban de la alegría de su usual huraño hermano.

- Pues, yo digo...

- ¡Ni lo intentes Mikey! - Al unísono Donatelo y Leonardo le tapaban la boca al menor de ellos al notar la traviesa cara de su hermanito, quien ya planeaba hacerle una broma a Rafael.

- ¡Ok...! - Gemía asustado.

- ¡Demonios! - Los hermanos se vieron interrumpidos por la queja de un joven que estaba delante de ellos. - ¿A qué hora se van apurar a atender a la gente estos cajeros fracasados? - Era un hombre con una apariencia bastante amarga que estaba acompañado por una chica. - ¡Ya hace una hora que estamos aquí! - Se quejaba a viva voz.

- Ya tranquilo, Frank... - Lo calmaba la mujer. - Ten paciencia.

- ¡Que paciencia ni que nada! - miraba hacia adelante. - ¡Hey! - Gritaba hacia donde estaban las líneas de cajas, - ¿hasta cuándo nos van a tener esperando aquí como unos tarados?

La mente rápida y avispada del más joven del grupo, al ver que al hombre le había sido negada toda simpatía, sin mencionar un poco de inteligencia por parte de la madre naturaleza, pensó: _"¿Cómo tarados? Bueno… creo que a él no le quedó otra opción…"_

- Ptssss... - Rafael le murmuraba a sus hermanos, - ¿lo ven? - los chicos miraban al quejoso joven, - sí que hay gente más impaciente que yo... - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón, Rafita... justo en eso estaba pensando. - Asentía Mikey. - ¡Jamás me lo hubiese imaginado...! ¡Sí que hay personas peores que tú! ¡Auch! - El ninja de anaranjado se sobaba la cabeza después de recibir un zape de su hermano mayor.

- ¡Cállese! - Le ordenaba Rafael después de pegarle.

- ¡Ya dejen de perder el tiempo y atiéndanos de una maldita vez! - El joven seguía despotricando. - Las personas que estaban delante de él, comenzaban a molestarse por la mala actitud del hombre, quien los miraba con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Y ustedes que me ven? ¡Si tengo razón! Ya estoy harto de estar esperando, pues... - Las personas dejaban de mirar y seguían con lo suyo. Las tortugas solo se miraban entre ellos y sólo levantaron sus hombros, continuaban esperando...

Veinte minutos después...

Las tortugas y las personas seguían esperando, y la irritación del joven comenzaba a gastar la paciencia de Rafael, ya que el sujeto no paraba de quejarse y quejarse.

- ¿Hasta cuándo tenemos que esperar? - Seguía quejándose. - ¡Ya paso más de una hora!

- Tranquilo Frank, ya nos van a atender... - Decía su novia, ya también cansada de escuchar quejas, mira hacia el frente. - Sólo quedan unas tres personas delante de nosotros.

- ¡Pues que se apuren! - Rafael gruñía por lo bajo, Leonardo codea a su hermano al ver como el molesto hombre le daba una mirada asesina.

- ¿Y cuál película quieres ver, mi cielo? - Preguntaba la chica para tratar de entretenerlo un rato.

- ¡Ni idea! - decía con muy mala gana. - ¡Por lo que se ve en la cartelera, sólo hay pura basura! - Rafael fruncía el entrecejo. - Parece que no hay nada decente, ¡pues mira! - el chico señalaba el cartel de los robot gigantes. – Transformers… ¡Que idea más estúpida!

Mikey, Donnie y Leo miraban directo a los ojos de Rafael, ya que el ninja de rojo escuchaba con rabia como el molesto joven despotricaba en contra de sus héroes robóticos favoritos. - ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer una película de unas chatarras robóticas como esas? - Una vena en la frente de Rafael comenzaba a hincharse. - ¿Es que no tienen ideas mejores? – La fila ya se iba acortando más. - Primero la basura de "Robocop", luego "Titanes del Pacífico" y ahora... ¡esa horrenda porquería!

- Grrrr...

- Rafa... - Leo le apretaba el brazo a su fuerte hermano. - ¡Shhhh!... - le indicaba con el dedo para que se calmara.

- Se ve que no tienen ideas mejores que esas... ¡Todo es copia! ¡Nadie tiene ideas originales! - exclamaba demasiado molesto. - ¡Estos directores de Hollywood nunca harán nada decente!... ¡Bah, películas basura! - se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¡Grrrrrr!... - Rafael gruñía más fuerte. Después de quejarse llega el turno de la pareja molesta.

- Buenas tardes, ¿en que los puedo...?

- ¡Ya era hora que atendieran con un mil demonios! - El joven no dejó terminar de hablar a la pobre cajera quien lo miraba sorprendida. - ¿Por qué serán tan lentos? ¡¿No pueden hacer su trabajo bien y rápido?! - Las cuatro tortugas miraban al chico ya bastante enojados, sobre todo Rafael.

- Idiota... - Maldecía por lo bajo el más fuerte.

- Dis-disculpe, señor...- La pobre chica se disculpaba.

- ¡Bah! - La novia del joven le indicaba con una mirada que se calmara.

- Bue-bueno... ¿Qué película desean ver? - Preguntaba con tono amable.

- La verdad no me decido... - volvía a mirar la cartelera con un bufido. - ¡La cartelera está llena de pura basura! - Rafael volvía a maldecir.

- En vez de estar demostrando la poca educación, hubiera empleado el tiempo en decidirse cuál película habría de ver. Sólo le preocupa el tiempo perdido mientras se trate de él… los demás no le importan. – Le susurraba Leonardo a su hermano más listo quien se encontraba cruzado de brazos mientras asentía al escuchar las palabras de su hermano mayor.

- Bueno, pero la mayoría son buenas películas... - la cajera sonreía. - Por ejemplo, "Transformers" tiene una muy buena crítica y es muy entretenida. (Nota de Mikemasters: ¡No me peguen!, e.e)

- ¿Esa cosa? – preguntaba el joven sorprendido de que la empleada hubiera tenido la osadía de sugerirle eso. - ¿Se piensa que voy a gastar mi dinero para ver tremenda porquería? - elevaba las manos al cielo. -¡Ni que estuviera enfermo para ver esa cosa que llaman película!

- Pesado... - Decía Rafael ya un poco más fuerte para que el joven lo escuchara. Éste le devuelve la mirada a Rafael.

- Rafa... - decía Mikey señalándole que se quedara tranquilo. El muchacho los ignora y sigue preguntando.

- ¿Qué otra cosa hay?

- Guerreros de la galaxia...

- ¡Aburrido! ¿Otra? - enarcaba las cejas.

- ¿Maléfica? - preguntaba la cajera.

- ¡Para niñas, otra!

- ¿Aviones?

- ¡Mas basura, la que sigue! - Tanto Donnie como Leo bufaban del fastidio.

- ¿El planeta de los simios? - la joven cajera comenzaba a enojarse.

_"__Creo que ya estamos viendo al espécimen más bestia de los simios…" _Pensaba Mikey.

- ¡Menos! - Ya las personas que estaban esperando atrás, comenzaban a silbar para que el joven parara con sus infantiles protestas.

- ¡Por favor cielo, elige! - Le rogaba su pobre novia.

- ¡No me apures, déjame pensar! - meditaba con molestia. - ¡Y ustedes también, ya cállense, no me dejan concentrar! - Les gritaba a las demás personas. Todos parecían querer comérselo vivo.

_"Por favor, por favor."_ Rogaba en sus pensamientos Rafael, ya que sus hermanos no le permitían quejarse_. "Ya elige de una maldita vez, idiota, antes de que te mate."_

-Viendo que hay tanta basura pues...

_"Que no sea Transformers, que no sea Transformers."_ Miraba hacia el cielo el ninja de rojo juntando sus manos. _"No quiero compartir la sala con ese imbécil."_ Sus hermanos sólo atinaban a enarcar las cejas por el ruego silencioso de Rafael.

- Bueno, al ver que no hay nada decente en este cine de pacotilla... - El joven era insoportable. - Pues elegiré el mal menor... veremos Transformers...

- ¡No! - Rafael se agarraba de la cabeza. Sus hermanos trataban de tranquilizarlo.

- Bien dos boletos para "Transformers." - La pobre chica le entrega los boletos que el joven quejoso le quitaba de muy mala manera.

- Ya era hora... - El hombre dice y se retira junto a su pareja. Ahora llega el turno de nuestros héroes de comprar sus entradas.

- ¡Que idiota! - Maldecía Rafael ya en voz alta, sus hermanos solo se reían. - Espero que no nos crucemos en la sala con ese pesado...

- Espero que no hermanito, espero que no. - Se unía a sus deseos el mayor de los chicos. Después de pagar y esperar un poco a que llegue el comienzo del film, los cuatro quelonios se dirigían a la sala.

- ¡Ya muero por ver la película! - Se emocionaba más Rafael. - Estoy tan ansioso por verla... - Las tortugas ocupan sus respectivos asientos.

- Vaya Rafa... - Donatelo se sentaba al lado de su temperamental hermano y Leonardo del otro lado, mientras que Mikey ocupaba lugar al lado de su hermano mayor. - Te veo muy feliz y emocionado, - comentaba con gusto el más listo. - Hacía mucho que no te veía sonreír tanto.

- Es que veremos a los héroes de mi infancia, Donnie, es muy emocionante para mí, hermano. - Respondía con tanta alegría, que contagiaba con solo verlo. - ¡Este día no puede ser mejor y ya quiero disfrutar de la película! - Los hermanos restantes asentían muy felices ante el buen humor de Rafael. - Estoy tan emocionado... - Mientras hablaba terminaba la publicidad y comenzaba el rodaje de la cinta. Rafael se recargaba con gusto sobre los cómodos sillones y colocaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca- Ahora me falta relajarme y disfrutar de una muy buena...

- ¡Bah, empleados de pacotilla! - Los cuatro chicos se sobresaltaban y Rafael casi saltaba de su asiento al oír una odiosa y tan molesta voz. - ¡Les dejé bien en claro que quería palomitas saladas! - El odioso joven de la fila, se sentaba justo detrás de nuestros héroes. Rafael se frotaba las sienes con molestia. - ¡Y los muy inútiles me dan las dulces! ¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco!

- Maldita sea... - Maldecía Rafael, su hermano Leonardo trataba de confortarlo. La humana que acompañaba al rabioso también intentaba controlar a su novio.

- Ya mi amor, tranquilízate... - La bella chica hacía gala de una paciencia ejemplar. (Aunque creo que hasta la Madre Teresa ya lo hubiera mandado al…) - No es para tanto.

- ¡Para mí si es para tanto, Susan! - Se sentaba de muy mala gana. - ¡Odio las palomitas dulces, las odio! - El joven estaba tan exaltado que al sentarse bruscamente unas de las deliciosas botanitas, caían sobre los hombros de Rafael. El quelonio de los sais cerraba sus ojos y torcía la boca por el disgusto que estaba sintiendo. Donatelo un poco temeroso por querer evitar una reacción violenta por parte de su gruñón hermano, le quitaba las palomitas que estaban pegadas en la chaqueta de Rafael con suma rapidez.

- ¡Rafa! - Mikey para tranquilizar a su hermano le pasa las cervezas. - ¡Bebe un poco hermano, está muy fría y refrescante! - Sonreía con nerviosismo. Rafael toma el vaso y bebe un trago y dirige su mirada hacia atrás. El maleducado hombre ni siquiera se dignó a disculparse.

- Ya... - Leo le sonreía a Rafael como diciéndole que ignore eso. Soltando un poco de aire, el quelonio se vuelve a acomodar y mira hacia la pantalla donde ya comenzaba la proyección. Solo unos minutos después, comenzaba la película y ya el mal humor de Rafael empezaba a disminuir. Cada uno de los hermanos y el público en general empezaba a disfrutar de la película, las escenas de acción y la música. Todo se desarrollaba con normalidad, hasta que se oye un quejido.

- Basura... - Rafael escucha ese horrendo murmullo e instintivamente mira hacia atrás. - Sabía que esta película era una basura...

- ¡Shhh! - Susan trataba de silenciar a su intolerante novio.

- ¡No me silencies...! - se enojaba. - ¡Debimos ver otra cosa, esta película me aburre!

- ¡Shhh! - Más personas se unían a la joven pero esto no intimidaba en lo absoluto al quejoso; al contrario, parecía irritarlo más.

- ¿Y qué? Tengo razón... - se defendía. Rafael podía sentir que su vena en la frente volvía a inflamarse, pero quería mantenerse sereno y tratar de ver la película con tranquilidad. La película seguía su curso y era el momento de la escena de la primera pelea entre los Autobots y los Decepticons, el más fuerte de los hermanos sonreía a más no poder, había esperado con suma paciencia esa épica escena.

- ¡Qué emoción! - Se llevaba las manos a su boca, apenas podía contener su emoción... Hasta que siente que "alguien" comenzaba a patear su asiento. - No... – gruñía rechinando los dientes.

- ¡Por favor que estupidez! - El molesto volvía a quejarse mientras movía sus pies, pateando la espalda del sillón donde estaba sentado el ninja de rojo. - ¿Ha quien se le hubiese ocurrido una idea tan estúpida? - Donnie, Mikey y Leo se tapaban sus caras con resignación, el joven comenzaba a hartar con sus repetitivas quejas. - ¡Robots gigantes alienígenas que se transforman en vehículos y viven entre seres humanos! ¡Por favor, que ridículo!

- Uno, dos, tres... - Rafael comenzaba a contar en voz baja para evitar tirársele encima al molesto sujeto.

- Cuatro, cinco, seis... - Sus tres hermanos también comenzaban a contar, ya que su santa paciencia también se estaba agotando. La cinta continuaba y la protagonista de la película, descubría el origen de los robots y comenzaba a interactuar con los Autobots. Era una escena muy emotiva para Rafael...

- ¡Que actriz de cuarta es esa Megan Fox! - Y una vez más, Frank hacía gala de sus irritables quejas. - ¿Acaso el director tiene un nopal en la frente y no lo ve? - Exclamaba con más disgusto y disconformidad en su voz.

- El único nopal baboso y espinoso aquí, es usted… - Murmuraba Mikey comprendiendo las ganas arreglar el asunto de forma violenta que se reflejaban en los ojos de Rafael.

Las tortugas como el resto del público miraban de muy mala manera al odioso sujeto. - ¿Cómo pudo contratar como protagonista a una mujer tan patética como esa? ¡Actúa horrible, nunca será una gran actriz! ¿Por qué no deja de actuar de una buena vez?

Ya a esta altura, la vena de la frente de Rafael estaba por estallar. Donatelo sujetaba a su hermano por el brazo para evitar que desatase su furia sobre el hombre molesto. Leonardo también trataba de controlar a su temperamental hermano, ya que este estaba temblando del coraje. - ¡Esa mujer debería dejar la actuación y volver a su patética vida! ¡Nunca será una actriz de verdad, debería dejar de perder el tiempo y regresar a su casa a hacer el quehacer, ya que para eso sirve!

- ¡Ya por favor, señor! - Leonardo se levanta de su asiento y encara al hombre. Este lo mira con su ceño fruncido. - ¿Podría dejar sus quejas para después? - le pedía el ninja de azul muy amablemente. - Queremos ver la película en paz, por favor, ¿Podría guardar silencio?

- ¡Sí que se calle!

- ¡Queremos ver la película! - Las protestas de los demás no se hicieron esperar y también se unieron al líder del cuarteto.

- Pues si no me quieren escuchar, ¡pues tápense los oídos! - Se defendía. Todos se lo querían comer crudo, hasta Leo ya quería golpearlo. Rafael al escuchar tal respuesta ya quería reaccionar de forma violenta, pero sus hermanos menores se lo impedían. - ¡Tengo todo el derecho a quejarme!

- Está bien, tiene derecho a quejarse, ¿pero puede hacerlo una vez que termine la función por favor? - Volvía a sugerir Leonardo con santa paciencia. El joven bufa con molestia, asiente y ya no dice nada. Leonardo agradece el gesto y muy contento por hacerlo callar se vuelve a sentar. Rafael miraba a su hermano mayor y le agradecía en silencio.

Ya todo parecía más tranquilo y ya llegaba la escena final de la película. Todos los amantes de las películas de acción presentes en la sala, miraban muy expectantes la pelea final. Era la batalla final y la más épica de toda la cinta. Era todo emoción y Rafael apretaba sus puños por la euforia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Los Autobots ganaban la pelea, fue una excelente escena de pura acción y efectos... Todo fue emocionante para el público, pero menos para...

- ¡Pero qué escena más trucha! - se volvió a oír la voz molesta. - ¡Una porquería llena de errores! - Eso fue suficiente para Rafael.

- ¡OYE TÚ! - el ninja de rojo tira las latas vacías al piso. - ¡YA BASTA, YA CÁLLATE! - El joven casi salta por el susto. - ¡A nadie le importa tu estúpida opinión, ya estamos hartos de escucharte! ¿Podrías cerrar tu maldita boca? ¡Queremos ver la película en paz! - Sus hermanos lo sujetaban de los brazos ya que el resto de los presentes empezaron a silbar por el escándalo armado.

- Yo me quejo todo lo que quiero... para eso pagué mi entrada. - Respondía el joven sorprendiendo a Rafael, no se intimidó para nada, hasta incluso le devolvía una fiera mirada. – Si no te vas a aguantar mis quejas, ¡no me molestes! - decía el pesado.

- ¡Silencio! - las personas pedían orden y sin más remedio, Rafael estaba que quería matarlo muy lentamente, pero al ver que los demás le pedían silencio, no tuvo más remedio que callarse y se sentaba en su lugar junto con sus hermanos. Rafael se cruzaba de brazos y seguía mirando el final de la película con muy mal humor, debido al pesado espectador, casi ni pudo disfrutar de la película. Una vez que la el film llegaba a su final y los créditos finales aparecían en pantalla, los presentes aplaudían por la emoción y más se oían las palmas de Rafael.

- ¡Bien, magnífica película! - Las tortugas se unían a su hermano.

- ¡No sé porque demonios aplauden todos! - Las palmas de Rafael cesaron al oír de nuevo a Frank. - ¡Si fue todo una patética porquería de película! - Eso fue lo último. -¡Solo a los más patéticos pueden gustarles esta basura!

- Bien, ¡SE ACABÓ! - Con un rugido Rafael saltaba encima del joven quien lo miraba aterrorizado, - ¡esta es tu sentencia de muerte! - rugía con toda su furia. La parte blanca de los ojos ambarinos de Rafael estaban inyectados de sangre, el joven Frank temblaba del miedo. Los hermanos del ninja de los sais, se tapaban el rostro para no ver la masacre.

- ¡Kiaaa! - Gritaban la mujer y el joven Frank. Rafael ante el asombro del público en general, golpeaba el rostro del joven molesto. Con sólo cuatro trompadas en el rostro, Frank, quedaba inconsciente en el sillón, ante la atónita mirada de la novia del chico. Rafael de un rápido manotazo, le quitaba las palomitas y se las llevaba de souvenir.

- ¡Para que aprendas que nadie le importa tu estúpida opinión, tarado! - Decía Rafael mientras que la cabeza de Frank colgaba hacia su lado izquierdo. Para sorpresa de Rafael y sus hermanos, el resto de los espectadores comenzaban a aplaudir al ninja de rojo, muy felices por ver al molesto por fin callado.

- ¡Bravo, bravo, bravo! - Coreaba la gente. Rafael muy avergonzado agradecía los aplausos, hasta sus amados hermanos comenzaron a aplaudirlo también.

Y si, a pesar de que a todos no nos gusten las mismas cosas, está en cada uno de nosotros el respetar el gusto del otro. Siempre hay que recordar que nuestros derechos terminan donde comienzan los de los demás.

Es mejor el respeto al prójimo y llevar a una buena comunicación de opinión con educación a que llegar a estos extremos tan violentos, lástima que el joven Frank, para su desgracia, tuvo que aprenderlo de esa forma: a los garrotazos.

**Fin**

Hola a todos, no tengo mucho que comentar aquí, solo espero que hayan disfrutado de este one-shot dedicado a Rafael y ya muy pronto espero volver con más actualizaciones de mis otras historias y bueno, espero que se hayan divertido aunque sea solo un poquitito XD

^-^ Nos vemos, Bay, eh... ¡digo Bye! ^-^

Mikemasters Z Kai


End file.
